


Un pezzo di te

by hapworth



Series: Writober 2019 [2]
Category: Copper Point Medical - Heidi Cullinan
Genre: Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Missing Scene, spoiler about The Doctor's Date
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: L'idea di mollare era sempre lì; a cosa serviva, il suo amore non corrisposto?





	Un pezzo di te

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa al "_[Writober](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2019/09/04/writober-un-mese-di-prompt/)_" indetto da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
**prompt:** bacio || **lista:** ink  
**Note:** contiene spoiler sul secondo libro della serie "_L'amico del dottore_".

Erin aveva solo tredici anni quando si era innamorato a prima vista: uno sguardo al suo personalissimo _Orco_ e non c'era stato più nulla da fare. Con gli anni, la consapevolezza di quel desiderio era cresciuta a dismisura, tanto che a ogni nuovo fugace incontro – con conseguente fallimento nel suo piano di avvicinare Owen Gagnon – si sentiva sempre peggio.  
L'idea di mollare era sempre lì; a cosa serviva, il suo amore non corrisposto? Non era visto da suo padre, sua madre non lo voleva e persino il suo primo e unico amore sembrava non notarlo se non per qualche fugace istante rubato a chissà quali altri impegni. Avrebbe dovuto lasciar stare eppure...  
Ricordava le sue labbra piene, da quindicenne. I capelli scuri, non ancora di quella tonalità di biondo che, con gli anni, sembravano spuntargli sempre di più addosso. E gli occhi incredibili, i suoi occhi fissi, quell'espressione diretta e quasi truce. Il corpo massiccio, così in contrasto con il suo, minuto e pallido.  
Avrebbe dato ogni cosa, ogni singolo futuro che avrebbe mai potuto avere – e che in realtà non intravedeva a causa della continua e probabile interferenza di suo padre – anche solo per posare le mani sulle sue. A volte fantasticava di baciarlo: nella sua mente era bravo e non goffo e inesperto, le loro labbra si sfioravano delicatamente e poi era Owen a premere per schiudergli la bocca, mentre con le dita gli toccava il fianco, massaggiandolo. Le lingue che cominciavano a muoversi, strusciarsi e i loro corpi premuti insieme, stretti.  
Era la fantasia più erotica che avesse in quel periodo e poco importava se era sempre solo, se quando sentiva gli altri ragazzi loro parlavano di sesso e del fatto che non avrebbero voluto fare sempre. Erin era convinto che un bacio con Owen gli sarebbe bastato per tutta la vita, che non avrebbe mai chiesto nulla di più, se c'era la possibilità di avere quel piccolo pezzo di lui.  
Ma d'altra parte, Owen non sapeva neppure chi lui fosse. E forse nemmeno Erin, alla fine, lo sapeva. Non ancora.


End file.
